Gas diffusion electrodes are used in fuel cells, where oxidant and fuel react at the gas diffusion electrodes to form water and heat, while converting the chemical bond energy into electrical energy. Gas diffusion electrodes are fabricated by applying catalyst ink to gas diffusion layers. Applications can include brushing, decal transfer and spraying. Each has associated disadvantages. Because the application of the catalyst ink has a significant impact on the performance of the fuel cell, optimizing catalyst ink characteristics that improve application is of interest in the field.